Communication Problems
by DvuS
Summary: A miscommunication once again threats Harm and Mac's friendship. (I know these kinds of storys have been done to death but here is another one.)*CH 4 up*
1. Harm

This is my first Jag fanfic so go easy on me  
  
A/n this is set about three weeks after the events in the finale, it assumes Webb survives and Mac and Harm received only minor injuries from the plane crash. It also assumes Gunny was able to get Webb to a hospital with no problems.  
  
This story will be written with each chapter focusing on one character but it wont be written in first person, at least not really I might accidentally stray into first person POV but it will only be by accident.  
  
Jag is not mine never has been never will be, I write this story just for entertainment no money was made from it.  
  
Communication Problems  
  
Chapter 1/?  
  
Paraguay Hospital  
  
Harm was walking down the hospital corridor towards Webb's room lost in thought.  
  
Flashback  
  
He and Mac had arrived back to civilisation three weeks after he had crashed the plane out in the jungle. Neither Mac nor himself had suffered any major injuries and there wasn't much talking done on the way back, Mac being too worried about Webb and Harm wondering what the hell was going on with his life. When they had arrived at the CIA base of operations in Paraguay Mac had stopped and turned to Harm  
  
"Harm would you be able to take care of the debriefing for a while I want to go to the hospital and check on Webb"  
  
"Sure Mac go ahead, I'll come get you when they need you" he replied in an emotionless tone of voice, and Mac being to worried didn't seem to notice  
  
"Thanks Harm, I owe you one," she said before turning and running down the street looking for a cab.  
  
Harm shook his head and entered the building to be debriefed.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Realizing he was getting close to Webb's room he pulled his thoughts back to the present, just as he was about to enter the room he heard five words that crushed him completely  
  
"I do love you Webb" Macs voice rang out into the corridor followed by Webb's response  
  
"I Love You so much Sarah, I never thought." Harm cringed when the voice was suddenly cut off imagining what she was doing to him at that moment. Rather then interrupt their private moment he chose to leave just as quickly as he had come. So he turned around and marched double time back the way he had come.  
  
3hrs later  
  
Harm's Hotel Room  
  
He had just finished packing his bags preparing for his flight when there was a knock on his door, still cautious he picked up his weapon and looked through the peephole of his door. When he saw Mac standing on the other side of the door he put his gun down sighed and steeled himself for what was about to come.  
  
"Hey Mac how are ya?" he asked as he opened the door and stepped back to allow her to enter.  
  
"I'm fine and so is Webb, How are yo." Mac trailed off as she got a good look at the state of the room noticing all the bags packed and the room in order she turned around to face Harm who was still standing by the door "What's going on here? I thought our ride home wasn't for another couple of days" she questioned him  
  
"Your ride isn't for another couple of days mine on the other hand leaves in about 2 hours" he said softly  
  
"And why exactly are you leaving so soon, Webb isn't even allowed to be moved yet I thought he was your friend?"  
  
"He was" he said Mac didn't appear to notice that he was speaking in the past tense.  
  
"Well why are you leaving now? Can't you at least wait until he can be transported back to the states?" She asked getting frustrated  
  
"No I can't and listen Mac I don't have much time so I want you to be quiet and listen to what I have to say with no interruptions can you do that?" he asked and waited for her nod to continue "The reason I'm leaving now is I can't go through this again"  
  
"What are you talking about Harm? Through what?"  
  
"Mac please let me finish. I can't go through you having a relationship with another man again"  
  
"Harm." he silenced her by putting a finger over her lips and shaking his head.  
  
"I heard your conversation with Webb in the hospital a few hours ago, so I know how you feel about him. I thought we were working on something similar before this mission but obviously I was wrong." He shook his head at her noticing she wanted to speak again. "So I'm leaving and I don't know when or if I will ever be back to D.C. I was going to stop by your room after I had gone to see Webb so we could talk about everything that has happened but there is no need for that now." He took his finger off her mouth and walked over to the bed to pick up his bag. He turned around and Mac had tears falling down her face and appeared to be too shocked to do or say anything.  
  
He walked over and put his bags outside his door then turned back to her. "I Love You Sarah, I always have and I always will that's why I am unable to sit around whilst another man has your heart. I came out here to tell you this and it was all I thought about while you were on this mission but I guess it's to little to late aye." He shook his head and walked over to her, with a finger under her chin he lifted her face and looked in her eyes "Goodbye Sarah, I'll email you from time to time just to make sure your ok." And with that he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, turned around picked up his bags and walked down the hall. 


	2. Mac

Communication Problems (2/?)  
  
Same Time Harm's Hotel Room  
  
Mac dropped to the ground as the tears consumed her. She was so dumbfounded by what Harm had just said to her that all she could do was watch as he walked away from her.  
  
"How did all this happen" she sobbed to herself. She knew where it all started it had started when she had kissed Webb just before Gunny had taken him away to get treatment. She had wondered why Harm hadn't really made any attempt to talk to her on as they were making their way through the jungle, and she was so lost in her own misery that she hadn't even tried to start a conversation not knowing what it was doing to him. Then something he had said really registered in her despair filled mind  
  
"I heard your conversation with Webb in the hospital a few hours ago, so I know how you feel about him"  
  
What did he mean by that? If he really had heard the conversation then what was wrong? Unless he only heard a bit of it and misinterpreted it.  
  
Flashback  
  
Mac was moving quickly down the corridor of the hospital looking for a doctor that could give her some news on Webb's condition. She got to the nurse's station and got the attention of the nurse behind the counter  
  
"I'm looking for a man by the name of Clayton Webb, he was brought in here a few weeks ago."  
  
"Hold please ma'am whilst I check our records." The nurse punched some keys on the keyboard, it took what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes before the nurse looked back up from the computer "There is a man by that name in room 409 just down the corridor on your right" she said as she pointed to the correct end of the corridor  
  
"Thank you so much" Mac said as she took off down the corridor towards the correct room. She slowed down as she approached the room, dreading what was about to come. She reached the room opened the door and went in. She walked over to the bed and got a good look at Webb, he had a lot more color now then he had the last time she had seen him. She walked slowly towards the bed as he looked like he was asleep. As she stood next to the bed she whispered, "Clay are you awake?"  
  
He stirred on his bed and opened his eyes, he looked around and when his eyes came to rest on her she saw his expression improve dramatically 'this is going to be harder then I thought' she thought to herself as she looked down at him  
  
"Sarah am I glad to see you, I was starting to get worried about you. How have you been?" He asked reaching out his hand towards her in an effort to draw her closer. She took his hand but remained where she was, she noticed a shadow pass before his eyes when she did that but he didn't say anything  
  
"I'm good, Harm and myself just got back from the jungle. We destroyed the stinger missiles and I think we saddiq as well but not to sure about that. So I guess overall the mission was a success." She knew she was using delaying tactics to try and stave off the inevitable, and wasn't sure how much longer she could do so.  
  
"Well that's good. Listen I just want to apologize for bringing you out here. Like I said I didn't really need you for this op I just wanted you to be near me. And because of that selfish-ness I almost ended up getting you killed. And for that I am truly sorry" he said as he slowly stroked her hand in an intimate gesture. It took all of her resolve not to yank her hand away from his grip when he did that  
  
"Apology accepted. But I just have to tell you I am never going to do a mission with you again. Every time I do something almost happens to me, I mean last time in Afghanistan I almost got my throat slit when I was helping you trying to get information from the prisoners. And this time if Harm hadn't of come along when he did I would have been tortured."  
  
"I know and I am so sorry that. I don't think you will have to worry about me asking you to do anymore missions for me anyway as I doubt I will still be in the CIA after this last blunder. Enough shop talk lets talk about us."  
  
"Yeah we should listen Clay..." was as far as she got before Webb reached up and tenderly stroked her face  
  
"Sarah I meant what I said in the truck. When we get back to Washington I do need you. But not only that I am In Love with You Sarah. And if that kiss was anything to go by you must feel the same." He said as he used his hand to draw her face down to his.  
  
Mac tensed at that 'enough time to end it now' she raised her hand and moved his hand off her face. "I do love you Webb" she used his last name in hopes that he would get the idea, no such luck  
  
"I Love You so much Sarah, I never thought...." She placed her hand over his mouth to stop any further talk.  
  
"Webb" this time she noticed his eyes open wide when she said that instead of Clay "I do love you" he tried to say something but she shook her head "I love you the way I love Bud and Harriet and The Admiral... As a friend. That kiss I gave you was just for comfort as I thought you were going to die and I wanted you to have a happy memory to hold onto. I'm sorry if it gave you the wrong impression"  
  
She could read the devastation in his eyes as she finished talking but that couldn't be avoided she had gone down this road before with Mic and she wasn't about to make the same mistake again.  
  
"It's Rabb isn't it?" Webb asked with a touch of scorn in his voice  
  
"His name is Harm and yes it is him it has always been him."  
  
"Figures. Rabb always gets everything that no good..." Webb was getting very angry Mac could see this but he also had no right to talk about Harm like that, so in response she was getting angry also  
  
"Look don't talk about him like that, if it wasn't for him your whole operation would have been a stuff up and we would both be dead. So you had better treat him with a bit more respect mister."  
  
Webb looked duly chastised as she finished her remarks and apologized "I'm sorry Sarah, and your right about Harm he deserves more respect. Can we just blame it on the medication?" He said with a slight smile. Mac looked at him and decided to just let it go  
  
"Ok this time. Now I have to leave and go and talk to Harm" with that she moved towards the door but before she left she turned back to Webb "Oh and one more thing stop calling me Sarah, you haven't earned that right." And then she left.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Oh no he must have just heard the bit where I told Webb I loved him" when she realized this she sobbed even more. She sat on the floor in Harm's hotel room crying for she didn't know how long. And by the time she looked up she noticed that 2 hours had passed, and along with that came the realization that Harm's plane had already left.  
  
"I'll call the Admiral and ask him where Harm went, he would have to have some idea or he wouldn't have approved the leave time." Her mood considerably brightened by this thought she took off down to her room in search of her phone.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Harm

Communication Problems (3/?)  
  
Same Time Paraguay Airport  
  
Harm had made his way through the security checkpoints and was currently sitting in the waiting lounge waiting for his boarding call. He looked around noticing all the couples with their children holding hands laughing and it just kept on reminding him as to what was missing in his life. He was nearly 40 years old and had nothing to show for it. He had left his life - The Navy - behind to come after the one person that meant more to him then his entire life with the hope that they had been working on a more then friend like relationship, only to find out that that was not the case. He let out an audible sigh as he stood and made his way towards the rest room to wash his face of the tear streaks that were remainders of their conversation.  
  
He pushed open the door to an empty bathroom and made his way over to the sink. He turned the taps on cupped his hands together and threw water on his face. He looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror and said out loud  
  
"Gee Hammer your life is total crap isn't it?" he jerked towards the door where an older gentleman had just walked through when the man asked him a question  
  
"What makes you think that son?"  
  
"Who are you?" he asked  
  
"Just think of me as a friend you don't need to know my name at this time. I'm just a friendly shoulder to dump your problems on"  
  
"I don't know you how can I trust you enough to do that?"  
  
"You might not know me but I know you. Your name is Harmon Rabb Jr formally a Commander in the United States Navy."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Never mind just tell me why you think your life is total crap?"  
  
Harm looked at the man and shrugged his shoulders what could it hurt?  
  
"Well I am almost 40 have no job, no girlfriend/wife and no kids I think that sums it up pretty well don't you?"  
  
"Well isn't there a special lady out there who could help you out with the last two problems?"  
  
"I thought there was but she doesn't seem to be interested in me the same way I'm interested in her."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well I over heard her declaration of love to another man"  
  
"Did you consider that you might have misunderstood what she was declaring?"  
  
"Not after I had already seen her kissing him after acting like his wife for a few days"  
  
(A/N: I have no idea how long they were pretending to be married so I'm going to say less then a week)  
  
"Well maybe that kiss you saw was just her continuing the role of wife?"  
  
"But why would she do that there was no-one around that had to be convinced of that anymore"  
  
"Well was anything wrong with this gentleman when she kissed him?"  
  
"Well he had just been tortured to the brink of death to prevent her from having to suffer. And he did say he needed her before she kissed him" Harm frowned thoughtfully  
  
"Maybe the kiss was just meant to be a comforting gesture between two friends one of which had suffered a lot of pain for the other?" the old man said  
  
"Maybe... And I didn't really give her a chance to explain exactly what she was talking about."  
  
"Also did you hear the whole conversation when you heard the declaration of love?"  
  
"No... No I didn't, maybe I could have misheard. It wouldn't be the first time one of us has jumped to a conclusion about what was said without gathering all the evidence first. Not a good thing to do for a couple of lawyers aye" Harm turned back to wash his face again "Listen whoever you are thanks for..." was as far as he got because when he turned around the man was gone.  
  
Harm shrugged it off and went back outside to grab his bags. He could always get a later flight home but for now he had to get back to the hotel and ask Mac exactly what the conversation with Webb was about. He couldn't stand there being even a bit of doubt about this. He ran out of the airport not paying attention to where he was going, suddenly there was a sharp pain in the back of his head and his last thought before the blackness was 'OUCH'.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Mac

Communication Problems (4/?)  
  
Paraguay Hotel Same Time.  
  
Mac got back to her hotel room as quickly as she could wasting no time she went through the bags that Harm had brought with him for her looking for her cell phone. She found it and dialled JAG headquarters.  
  
"JAG Headquarters Petty officer Tiner speaking" came the crackling response.  
  
"Tiner it's Colonel Mackenzie here I need to speak to the Admiral"  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie? Is that really you we were all so worried about you. I guess Commander Rabb found you after all, he was so anxious to get to you and nothing was going to stop him. Everyone..."  
  
"Tiner! I would love to talk to you and everyone else but right now I need to talk to the Admiral" Mac broke off Tiner's torrent of words.  
  
"Of Course Colonel Sorry bout that, I will see if he is available hold please." Then Mac heard the music that was played when you are on hold. It seemed like it took forever for Tiner to take her off hold "Col. transferring you now"  
  
"Mac is that you?" she heard the Admirals gruff voice come over the line almost immediately.  
  
"Yes Sir its me safe and sound thanks to Harm"  
  
"Well that's good to hear"  
  
"Sir before I say anything else I would just like to thank you for letting Harm come down here. I know you would have been in a tight spot and that's why only Harm could come so Thank You Sir."  
  
"Ummm... Mac I didn't send Harm down for you. In fact I ordered him not to go" The Admiral said slowly  
  
"What do you mean you ordered him not to... does that mean he went UA?" Mac asked worriedly  
  
"No he didn't go UA Mac"  
  
"But if he didn't go UA then how..." She trailed off fearing she already knew the answer 'Please no don't tell me' she silently plead  
  
"He Resigned his Commission Mac."  
  
"No." Mac breathed out softly  
  
"I'm afraid so. Nothing was going to stop him from finding you. If you want more information about what he went through you should talk to Bud, but I can tell you he wasn't himself the whole time you were gone."  
  
"I can't believe he did that, he gave it all up for me" she said softly talking to herself out loud, remembering back to a time when she had asked what he'd give up for her. "I guess that answers that question," she continued forgetting that she was on the phone to the Admiral.  
  
"Mac are you alright? Is Harm there with you I would like to talk to him."  
  
"No Sir I'm not alright, mainly because Harm is not here"  
  
"What do you mean he is not there? Did something happen to him? Was he injured?"  
  
"Nothing like that Sir, and I really can't get into it now. The reason I called you was to find out if you knew where Harm was. You see he overheard something but like the standard with us he misinterpreted it and it caused him a great deal of pain and he left."  
  
"Oh Mac. How can two very intelligent people like you two continue to misunderstand what each other say?"  
  
"I don't know sir, but in Harms defence he didn't really misinterpret it, it was more like only hearing a part of a conversation and not sticking around for the rest."  
  
"Well sorry I couldn't be of more help to you Mac. But if he comes back to Washington I'll be sure to contact you."  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
"Ok now that's out of the way when can I expect you back here, because with Harm gone cases are starting to pile up and we could really use you."  
  
"I don't know I don't really want to leave while Webb is still in the hospital and before you ask I will tell you everything when I get back. And I'm not sure when he will be stable enough to move to the States. I'm guessing by the end of the week unless you really need me sooner. If you do I can be home in a couple of days"  
  
"That's ok Mac we can spare you for the rest of the week. When you get back you should talk to Bud maybe he can help you figure out where Harm went."  
  
"Yes sir ok."  
  
"Good see you at the end of the week Colonel."  
  
"Yes sir goodbye" she was just about to hang up when she heard the Admirals voice over the line again  
  
"Wait. One more thing"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I don't want you or anyone else from my office taking on a CIA assignment again, they have agents they should use them."  
  
"Yes sir no fear of that. I am never working with the spooks again, not after this." Mac said firmly  
  
"Good. Goodbye Mac" and with that the line went dead. Mac closed her phone and sat down on the bed. 'How did life become so complicated' she thought. 'Ok Harm you came after me so now its my turn. I'm not letting you walk out of my life now not after everything you've done and said' she silently said. Knowing there was nothing she could do to find him from here, she stood up and made her way out of the hotel and towards the hospital. 


End file.
